


Podfic: "Abschied"

by Dunderklumpen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Friendship/Love, M/M, Ratings: PG, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunderklumpen/pseuds/Dunderklumpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin verabschiedet sich von Lancelot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: "Abschied"

**Author's Note:**

> Für mich klingt es immer seltsam, wenn ich die deutsche Aussprache der Namen "Merlin" und "Arthur" höre. Deshalb habe ich mich dafür entscchieden, die englische Aussprache zu verwenden, obwohl ich "nur" meine 8 Jahre Schulenglisch hatte.  
> Ursprünglich aufgenommen für aussi1988 zum Geburtstag.

 

 **Titel:** "Abschied"

 **Pairing:** Merlin/Lancelot (friendship/slash?)

 **Rating:** PG

 **Länge:** 05:00 Minuten

 **Zusammenfassung:** Merlin verabschiedet sich von Lancelot.

 

Link zum Original-Eintrag @ LJ mit **DOWNLOAD LINK + PASSWORT:[HIER](http://dunder-fic.livejournal.com/64276.html) **


End file.
